Panel signs of the type under consideration can be used either indoors or outdoors. Generally, these signs include either a single post for supporting a generally rectangular shaped panel from one edge so as to present the appearance of a "flag" or two posts supporting opposite edges of the rectangular panel. In both constructions, the panel can be removed from the post or both posts as the case may be, for reworking of the sign on the panel or substitution of another panel containing another sign. The posts themselves are normally anchored to a floor by appropriate floor flanges or may actually be embedded in concrete so that normally they would remain in a permanent location.
To permit removal of the sign, various post constructions as presently available have been extruded members, the same being provided with an elongated slot. This slot is dimensioned to receive an interfitting portion on an edge of the rectangular panel in such a manner that the panel can be slid in or out of the post slot from the top. The slot itself normally extends the length of the post since the entire structure is extruded and thus there is an exposed slot portion along that portion of the post not occupied by the interfitting element on the panel.
The above-described structures while functioning to support the panel suffer the disadvantage of having an exposed slot along one or both posts where two posts are used. Not only does the slot mar the aesthetics of the sign, but in outdoor use the interior of the posts are exposed to the elements.